


Before the Sun Up

by ygstan_ahgase



Series: Markbum Canon Adventures [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy that it made me cringe and ran away after completing, Hugging, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: Mark goes home to Jaebum sleeping on his bed with his huge Pikachu stuffed toy clutched on his chest and whole body.  Mark’s heart may or may not have burst in rainbows and lollipops.





	Before the Sun Up

**Author's Note:**

> OK with all these bed scenes that Markbum are pulling the last few days I am in dire need of Markbum fics where they cuddle in bed. This is short and probably senseless coz I suck at fluff so much lol so this is basically pure indulgence, but let me know what you think!

 

~*~

 

It is rare for Mark to see his friends from _home,_ so when they did get the chance to visit him in Korea, he would always make time for them, just like how they do it with him whenever he visits LA after a very long time.

 

Mark takes the gang to Everland the day after their last concert in Seoul.  This is the only free time he gets and his friends are leaving the same night, so even though he’s still tired from having three straight full-length concerts, he endured, thinking that he’ll be able to sleep the whole night and morning anyway since their preparation for the Bangkok leg won’t be ‘til afternoon of the next day.

 

He had fun with them mostly— the boys had changed a lot after the misunderstanding about two years ago.  They have been more conscious on what they do around him, and they respect his decisions on taking videos or pictures and stuff, which he appreciated so much.

 

Their trip ended with them playing a few rounds of Overwatch at the PC room before his friends go back to the hotel and him to the dorms.  He feels happy that he gets to play with _them_ live— rather than just playing the actual game when they’re miles away, even though it’s just for a few hours.

 

He bids his friends goodbye and waited for their Manager to pick him up.  He sees Bambam inside the van when he gets in, apparently he had been out shopping and since he had tons of stuff (which is normal), he asks their Manager a favor, and since he will pick up Mark along the way anyway, he agreed.

 

Him and Bambam didn’t talk a lot, both of them are still tired so they just slept the entire ride.  Bambam gets off first, bidding Mark a soft goodbye and a pat on the shoulder before their Manager-hyung drives off again, now to the direction of the dorms.

 

~*~

 

Mark thanked his Manager after stepping out of the van.  He was able to sleep for almost the entire ride, which he was grateful for.  He stretches his arms and lets out a loud yawn, which he bit back when he saw an elderly couple pass by, blush creeping on his face while the two just smiled and bowed at him, which he returned rather shyly.  He shakes his head and run his dainty fingers on his newly dyed hair before walking up to their apartment.

 

When he was about to put the passcode in for the door to open, he wonders what the slightly younger boy had been doing to spend the day off.  Jaebum didn’t show any protest when he mentioned that he’ll be out with his friends, like he always does, because he is the understanding one as always, though he can see that the younger didn’t meet his eyes when he acknowledged what he had said, meaning that Jaebum is a little sad that he cannot spend their day off with him, but he promises that he will see him once he gets home.

 

With that being said, he goes straight to the younger’s room to check up on him, only to find three of his cats lounging on his super single sized bed.  He wonders as to why Jaebum doesn’t invest on a larger bed, considering that he has _pets_ who always shares their warmth with him, and another person (which is him) who wanted to cuddle with him (or be cuddled, it depends).  Mark smiles at the thought that maybe Jaebum doesn’t want to upgrade his bed because, then, he will not have any reason to sleep or take a nap at Mark’s.  He giggled silently; knowing that the other boys are already sleeping and felt embarrassed that such a simple thinking makes his whole body feel jittery.  He must have been too tired.

 

It wasn’t truly a surprise when he finds Jaebum on his bed when he comes in.  However, what surprised him is the fact that Jaebum is cuddling one of his large Pikachu stuff toys that was given by an international fan a few months ago.  The younger boy has both of his arms and legs wrapped around the huge plushie— his cheeks resting on the side of Pikachu’s face, his grown hair sticking on all sides and places, his cute twin moles, prominent cheekbones, poreless skin, and tall nose accentuated by the low light coming from the lamp next to the bed.  His mouth is slightly parted with slow breaths coming out, and he smiles endearingly on how cute and how _childlike_ their leader looks like at the moment.

 

He takes slow, light steps towards the side of the bed where Jaebum is situated, careful not to wake the younger up.  He bends down slightly, biting his lower lip as he thumbs the younger’s cheek, before brushing the strand of hair that blocks his face.  Jaebum hums a little, pushing his face closer to the stuff toy before breathing it in, making Mark chuckle lightly because he reminds him so much of Nora, and also how the younger would be clingy with him when they manage to sleep next to each other on his bed.

 

Mark was tempted to place a kiss on the younger’s temple, but he remembers that he hasn’t showered yet, so he instantly grabs an old sweater and sweatpants from his wardrobe before heading to the bathroom near his room and takes a nice bath as fast as he can.

 

~*~

 

The big _boy_ didn’t move an inch when Mark comes back to his room after taking a shower.  His smile widens as he continues to dry his hair, before sitting on the other side of the bed gently.  The slight dip on the bed made Jaebum move a little, before he’s back to full-on sleeping in seconds.

 

Even with a huge plushie in between them, Mark can still move freely at the remaining space on his bed, so he quietly settles, dropping his tired body on the soft sheets and fluffy pillows, where he buried his face against.  He smothers his face on it because it smells like Jaebum, even though the younger doesn’t use that side of his bed at all.  He thinks that the younger’s scent just crawls at all parts of his bed, because the sheets smells like him too.

 

Mark scooted closer to Jaebum (or more accurately to the stuff toy) before attempting to remove the plushie from where it’s tangled on the younger’s limbs.  He pouts when Jaebum groans but didn’t let go of the poor toy.  He tries again, pulling at Pikachu a little harder which made Jaebum grunt again.

 

_“Don’t go…hyung…”_

 

Mark’s eyes went wide in a pleasant surprise.  So the younger must be thinking that he’s hugging _him_ than his stuff toy.  He scoots closer and he gasps when the smell of Pikachu reminds him of his cologne, the one with a lighter scent.  His heart swells in his chest at the thought of Jaebum not really wanting him to go that day, maybe that’s the reason why he slept on his bed with his stuff toy plastered on his body.

 

Feeling a little lightheaded, happy, and drunk in giddiness, Mark moves a little closer to Jaebum, wrapping arm and leg around the plushie, resting on top of the younger’s own before he places his own cheek on the other side of Pikachu’s face so that he can stare at the strong, yet soft features of Jaebum.  He moves a little closer to press a kiss on the brunette’s nose and forehead, before breathing in his tuff of bed hair.

 

“Good night, Jaebummie.”

 

~*~

 

The light sun rays began to peak at the open windows of Mark’s room when he was stirred from his peaceful sleep.  He had a pleasant dream last night where Jaebum is cuddled against his chest on their couch, his fingers playing with the younger’s hair as Jaebum continues to breathe in his neck and the arms around his waist tightening.

 

It felt too real, considering that he can still feel the younger’s sturdy arms around him and the hot breaths on his neck, so he was a little dazed when he comes to his senses a few seconds after.  However, his eyes went wide when he felt _legs_ intersecting his, apart from the other things which he felt in his dream.  The breaths against his neck are actually originating from his nape— and he can feel hairs below his ears.

 

Mark turns his head to the side and realized _why_ he feels that way.  Jaebum is now spooning him to oblivion, the Pikachu plushie that was in between them earlier is now inexistent (poor toy) and that the younger chose him as his new cuddle buddy.  Jaebum might have woken up in the middle of the night and noticed that Mark is now on the bed, and his heart did somersaults when he thinks of how Jaebum discarded the toy the moment he sees him on the bed, and he chooses _him_ to hug and plaster his body on until he goes back to sleep.

 

He turns a little to the side so that he will be in a more comfortable position, staring at Jaebum once again, his own arms wrapping around the younger’s that is on his midriff.  He moves a little further on the side so that he can totally shift his body towards Jaebum, but the younger suddenly moaned, pulling Mark closer to him and dropping half of his body on top of Mark, burying his face at the crook of Mark’s neck, his left arm and legs curling around Mark’s smaller body.

 

Mark giggles, clingy, cuddly, and needy Jaebum never fails to amaze every single cell in his body.  He lifts his left arm from where it’s stuck in between the bed and Jaebum’s body to curl underneath Jaebum’s head, making it the younger’s pillow and the change in the leverage made Jaebum’s head touch Mark’s chin, and Jaebum’s nose touching his neck.  He shivers when he feels Jaebum’s slow breaths hitting his neck.  He pushes the thoughts aside and just let the younger indulge on his body— wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s shoulders and waist respectively, pulling them closer and closer yet.

 

“We don’t need to be up yet, right?”  Mark was surprised when Jaebum mumbles against his neck, slurred and soft because of sleep.  Mark presses a lingering kiss on Jaebum’s head before smiling against it.

 

“Nope, _baby._ The sun’s just about to go up, and we have more hours to spare for sleep.”  He pats Jaebum’s shoulder and lower back, drawing small circles at the younger’s warm skin and Jaebum hums a soft affirmative on his neck.  Not long after, Jaebum is back to full-on sleeping while Mark is still breathing Jaebum in.  Jaebum definitely heavy, if his broader and taller frame is not enough indication, but he doesn’t mind having that _larger_ body on top of him, if that means that he can be _this close_ to the younger brunette.

 

The younger’s soft breathing, his warm body on top of him, and Jaebum’s heartbeat against his own chest slowly lulled Mark into another peaceful slumber, choosing to be in Jaebum’s arms than anywhere in the world.

 

Jaebum has the same thoughts, probably.

 

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> *RUNS AWAY AND HIDES IN A CAVE WHERE NO ONE CAN SEE ME*
> 
> I was cringing and crying at this but I JUST CAN’T HELP IT OK AND THIS IS UNBETA’D so my apologies for any errors.
> 
> I love you all and I love Markbum so much they give LIFE to my dull life hahahahah
> 
> Yell at me on my trash Twitter account: ygstan_ahgase ;)


End file.
